Say You Love Me..........NOW!!!
by Kinktastic Snazz
Summary: Have fun you guys............buahahahahaha....another piece of scary work from my mind!!!


Disclaimer: Ladeda!! They belong to me! They're mine, not yours! Mine!! Buahahahhahahahaha!!!  
Duo: I beg anyone to save us all....  
Trowa: Please?  
Quatre: I kinda like it here.  
Heero: *hits Quatre in the head with a frying pan*  
Wufei: Crazy idiot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Duo: I'm a fairy!  
Heero: Liar!  
Wufei: He's telling the truth.  
Duo: Thank you. What a lovely boy.  
Wufei: Boy?! No! A man, see! *flashes both dudes*  
Heero: Dudes?  
Ron: Lack of a good noun.  
Heero: Whatever happened to the word guys?  
Ron: Flew away.  
Heero: Oh.  
Wufei: *runs away*  
Heero: Heh heh...I win!  
Duo: I'll find someone else who loves me......*digs in bag*  
Trieze: I am gay.  
Duo: Um, yeah. *throws him back , pulls another out*  
Zechs: I like to give lap dances.  
Duo: This should be rather interesting. We'll keep him.  
Heero: No! *grabs Zechs and slices him up into millions of pieces*  
Duo: Why'd you do that?!  
Heero: I always wanted to.  
Duo: Clean it up.  
Heero: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
Ron: Ok...this is something related to Silent Hill (video game). It a really cool game and it's totally bad ass. I mean...it's freaky! Anyhoo it opens with this line that says.....The fear of blood leads to the fear of flesh.  
Well...one day in algebra...a buddy and I made some other ones tha go along with it. No! This is not related to Gundam Wing or any of the gay guys on it! So deal! I had no where else to put it.....and since y'all love me so much......  
  
  
  
The fear of darkness leads to the fear of yourself.  
The fear of ugliness leads to the fear of mirrors.  
  
(Duo: This is soooo stupid.  
Ron: Wait...it gets better)  
  
The fear of stupidity leads to the fear of books.  
The fear of piss leads to the fear of toilets.  
  
(Duo: Well?  
Ron: *in deep concentration* I don't know what happened.  
Duo: Wahhh! It's supposed to be FUNNY!!!  
Ron: Hold yer horses.  
Duo: I have horses?)  
  
The non-fear of falling off cliffs leads to death.  
The fear of washing machines lead to the non-fear of dirty clothes.  
  
(Duo: What?  
Ron: *pats him on head* Don't worry, it's natural for you to be confused.  
Heero: You shouldn't mess with his mind like that.  
Ron: But it's fun!)  
  
rON: oK...THAT'S THE END OF THE MOST HORRIBLE...thing in the world.  
Duo: Why are your words all funny?  
Ron: Ehehehehe....screwed up.  
Heero: Did someone say screw?  
Ron ad Duo: *sweatdrop* Uh........  
  
  
  
  
"Fishies"  
  
Wufei: Oh! This is cool!  
Duo: Why?  
Wufei: Wanna start somethin' bitch?!  
Duo: No.  
Wufei: Ok.  
Duo and Wufei: *stare*  
Duo: Is that a -  
Wufei: Fish?  
Duo: Bitch!  
  
The End  
  
  
  
"I Know"  
  
Trieze: You are gay.  
Zechs: I know.  
Wufei: I know too.  
All: Heh heh heh heh heh.  
Heero: No.  
All: YES!!!  
  
The End  
  
  
  
"Scarrrry"  
  
Heero: I am one with -  
Duo: The planet?  
Quatre: Your shit?  
Trowa: Me?....not.  
Wufei: Yourself?  
Heero: No! I am one with......one!  
Duo: No.  
Heero: I know.  
Zechs: Why am I here?  
Heero: *glomp* Oh lovely boy, you have been freed from your cage! I LOVE YOU!  
Zechs: Wanna have sex? I have AIDS.  
Heero: Cool, let's go.  
Both: *disappear*  
Quatre: No.  
Trowa: I wanna do it too!!! *sob*  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Ron: I have a new friend!  
Heero: Who?  
Ron: Nuriko! *crazy circus music plays and Nuriko eneters through a curtain*  
Nuriko: Hello, my name is Nuriko and I'm signing up for Alcoholics Anonymous beacuse-  
Ron: *nudges Nuriko* Wrong one dork!  
Heero: Stoo-*is hit in head*  
Ron: He never learns.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron: Well that's it....until my creativity juices start flowing again.  
Heero: Juices?  
Ron: *wide-eyed* When did you become such a pervert?!?  
Heero; Heh heh heh heh....  
Duo: Under-sexed freak.  
Ron: And you aren't?  
Duo: *turns nose up in air* No! *snickers* That's what Wuffie is for.  
Ron: Ack! When did that develop?  
Wufei: Buahahahaha.  
Ron: I am officially scared.  
Heero: How can you be "officially" scared?  
Ron: I dunno. I just always hear them say it.  
Trowa: Whose "them"?  
Ron: I dunno.  
All: *stare*  
Ron: Anyhoo! Drop me a review...good or bad...oh! And don't forget to say "I love you'" to me....it makes me feel so warm and cozy inside.  
  
( Extra Note: Backstreet Boys are.......GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean...you alone on the road with your guy friends. What else to you do when you get bored? Sleep?! Ha!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
